


His One Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finds a magical genie lamp, able to grant him three wishes. There's one drawback, though--every wish he makes will hurt him in some way. Rated T for mild language use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Please feel free to leave suggestions and/or feedback. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction! Please feel free to leave suggestions/feedback. :D
> 
> T/N - "Zauberformel, ich euch zu stoppen!" roughly translates to "Magic Spell, I command you to stop!" in German.

“Ow!”

The man rubbed his head, and looked around. He stood in the middle of the bike rack, in an attempt to unlock his bike so he could head home. No one was near him, but that was logical. It was eight o’clock on a Friday night. It was dark and quiet, no one in their right mind would be at school at this hour. Next to him was a shiny object, certainly _this thing_ was responsible for his most recent injury.

Muttering to himself, he picked it up and stuffed it into his bag. The man hopped on his bike and began his trek home, quickly forgetting the painful incident just moments ago.

 

“Alfred F. Jones! You’re home late! What on earth were you doing?!” his mother yelled from the kitchen.

 _Oh God,_ he thought to himself. _Not this nonsense again._ “Mom, I’ve told you before. I had to stay after school to talk to some of my teachers about some assignments and then I had basketball practice!”

It wasn’t quite a lie. He _did_ have to stay after to talk to his teachers, and there was basketball practice. However, he decided that it was perfectly fine to leave out the part where he ended up falling asleep in an empty classroom, missing both basketball practice and talking with his teachers. Ignoring his mother’s persistent badgering, he walked up the stairs to his room and put his book bag down.

Alfred’s room had not changed since he was a child; posters of various superheroes were carefully attached to the wall, various video games were scattered across the floor, the twin size bed was still too small for the tall man. He plopped onto his bed and was glad that he was finally home--this past week had not been nice to him. He had had a test every single day of the week, which he didn’t particularly mind except for the dreaded English exam. He never understood how his friends enjoyed English so much, there were so many different ways to look at literature. In his opinion, it was overly complicated. Alfred’s strong point was science, physics in particular. He enjoyed this class, he felt as if he could always be the hero--he could help anyone who was struggling, and he could pass with flying colors without trying especially hard. There was only one correct answer in physics, and it was always his.

He took out what was needed for tonight’s homework and put his bag back down, but not before remembering that strange shiny-object. He took it out and inspected it, unsure of where it even came from.

“I wonder if this came to me by aliens...or even magic?” he thought aloud. “Hah, definitely couldn’t be magic. That stuff doesn’t even exist!”

And then something clicked in his head. The strange object resembled a genie lamp of sorts. In fascination, he rubbed the object, desperately hoping for a reaction of some sort.

Nothing happened.

“Haha, it would’ve been impossible for something to happen, right?” He set the lamp down on his bed and began to do his homework. Beginning with his favorite subject, he worked through his way through each problem with ease. As he eventually got to the bottom of his homework pile, he undressed and began to get ready for bed. Clicking off the light, his crawled into bed and hoped to get some peace and quiet.

 

The clock read four o’clock in the morning. It was not his alarm clock that woke him up, but the bright light coming from underneath his bed. While Alfred desperately wanted to go back to sleep, he decided that in order to go back to sleep he’d eventually have to deal with this bright blue light. Groggily, he sat up and put on his glasses, wondering why the hell he was always ending up in strange situations. He squatted and looked under the bed, trying to cover his eyes from the source of that light. He blindly stuck his hand under the bed and began reaching for whatever the thing was. When he finally felt something other than candy bar wrappers, misplaced socks, and other things that were lost to the world that was underneath his bed, he pulled it out.

“What the hell?” he exclaimed. Fidgeting with the object, he began to realize it was that genie-lamp he was attacked with earlier. “There’s no way this was happening, it’s just some useless lamp I was mauled with? How do I turn it off?!”

The lamp flew away from his fingers and with a puff of smoke, a figure appeared in his room.

Through all his coughing, Alfred managed to say, “Who are you? Why are you in my room?! Seriously dude, not cool!”

The figure stepped forward as the smoke began to clear. Alfred could see that the man, approximately the same height as him, had the palest skin he had ever seen. Alfred began to scoot back up against his bed. While he tried to maintain the image of a ‘cool guy’, he was deathly terrified of ghosts and the supernatural. The first thing that came to Alfred’s mind was that this guy was totally a vampire. His dark red eyes didn’t exactly help his case. The man yawned and then glared at Alfred.

“What’d you do that for?” he questioned, with an agitated look spread across his face.

“What are you talking about? Why are you in my room first of all?! Explain yourself!” Alfred shrieked.

“Why should I tell _you_ anything?” the stranger huffed.

Realizing that someone was going to have to take the initiative in this strange meeting, Alfred began to introduce himself. “Fine, fine. I’m Alfred F. Jones. Eighteen years old. Best basketball player in the city! A hero in every aspect!”

“I’m Gilbert Beilschmidt. I’m a genie. And you just woke me up.”

“What do you mean I just woke you up?” he asked, completely perplexed. “I’ve been peacefully sleeping for the last six hours, dude!”

“And I was peacefully sleeping for the last two-hundred years! The only way to wake me up is to rub the lamp that I came from.”

“I rubbed that lamp, like, a really long time ago! Why didn’t you pop out then?”

“I was, uh… on lunch break.”

“This is a prank...this has to be a prank!”

“It’s not. Now, in order for me to go back to sleep you need to make three wishes. I’m a genie, you see,” he said as he began to search his pockets for something. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that looked like it was from centuries ago and began to read off of it. “There’s some rules that you need to know before you make any wishes. First, you obviously can’t wish for more wishes or the death of someone. That’s off limits. Secondly, you must begin each wish with the phrase ‘Oh Awesome Genie of the lamp, I wish.’ Finally, as long as you have at least one wish left, if you say ‘Zauberformel, ich befehle Euch zu stoppen!’ and everything the previous wishes have caused will cease to exist.”

This was way too much to take in for Alfred. Someone must have had too much time on their hands to develop such an elaborate prank.

“This is just a joke..isn’t it?”

“I’m dead serious. This isn’t a joke.”

“Prove it!”

“Seriously?” he said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared but only for a moment. He reappeared seconds later directly in front of Alfred, a grin spread across the stranger's face. “Do you believe me now? That was pretty awesome if I say so myself.”

Alfred’s jaw dropped, quite literally. He didn’t know what to think. It was only four o’clock in the morning, what if this was just a dream? A delusion? It just had to be, he concluded. There was no way this could be happening. Just a dream.

Alfred shuddered and made his way towards the bed. He crawled under the covers and attempted to go back to sleep, to Gilbert’s loud dismay.

“Hey! What are you doing?! Get up, you need to make three wishes so I can go back to doing nothing!”

“Haha, you’re nothing but a hallucination...you’ll be gone once I wake up.”

And he drifted off to sleep, content with his conclusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred groggily opened his eyes and turned to face his alarm clock. _Seven thirty_ , he thought. _Shit, I’m late!_

He sprang up, ravenously searching for a pair of pants and a presentable shirt. As he scrambled for his clothing, someone coughed.

“Ahem.”

“Why are you still here?!” Alfred shrieked. A confused expression flew over his face. “I need to go to school, I can’t deal with this right now! Heroes are never late!”

Gilbert scowled. “Hey! Don’t call me ‘this!’ If you want me to leave you need to hurry up and make three wishes. Seriously.”

In an attempt to make this strange man leave, Alfred gave in. “Sigh. Let me think about my wishes. They need to be totally awesome! I don’t want to have crappy wishes, ya know.”

He finished changing and grabbed his bag, sprinting off to the garage to begin his bike ride to school. As he exited his house, he saw his neighbor, Elizabeta Herdervary. Alfred had known her ever since he was a child, she being five years his senior. They had spent many a time together during their childhood, and every time he passed by her house he had managed to have a chat with her. That wasn’t the case today as he rushed out towards the school.

“Hello, Alfred!” she called from the porch.

“Hiya, Liz! Sorry, I’m late!” he responded as he pedaled past the house. He quickly checked his watch as he approached the school. _Not too bad,_ he thought. _It’s only 8:05. Only five minutes late, shouldn’t be a problem for a hero like me!_ Alfred rushed into his classroom and prepared himself for the day following. He began to think about his wish, paying no attention to the lesson in front of him.

“You should probably pay attention to your class.” Gilbert was suddenly in front of him, leaning against his desk.

“What the hell!” Alfred yelped. The class turned to him, a few giggles escaped some of his classmates. His teacher gave him a stern glare. “I...uh...sorry ‘bout that.”

“Only you can see me, idiot. You summoned me.”

 _It would have been nice if you told me earlier,_ Alfred thought to himself. He sighed and slumped in his chair. _This is not happening. This could not be happening. There is no way this is possible--this kinda stuff only happens in the movies!_ He hoped that the end of the day would come quicker, so he could make his wishes and get rid of this _thing_.

 

It was time for lunch. Alfred went to the table he and his friends sat at and pulled out his food--a hamburger, of course. His friends, Feliciano, Yao, and Kiku, all were making idle chatter as he contemplated what to make his wish on. Certainly, he couldn’t waste it if he only had three wishes.

“Alfred,” Kiku began. “Are you feeling okay? You’re not eating your hamburger, you shrieked in the middle of class, and you’ve been staring at the wall for a solid fifteen minutes, all of which are a little out of character for you.”

He hadn’t realized he was staring at the wall. “Oh, uh..Yeah. I’m fine. I think I just need to go get some fresh air or something.” Gulping down his hamburger, he grabbed his things and made his way towards the field in the back of the school. He opted for a tree towards the back gates of the school--it was private, which was what he needed. Gilbert had been with him all day. He really needed to talk to him to figure out what the hell was going on.

 

“Explain. Now. Go.”

“I’ve already told you, I’m a genie and you’ve summoned me. I can’t leave unti--”

“I know, I know, I’ve heard that already! It’s really hard to believe and it’s kinda freaking me out dude.”

“If it’s freaking you out that much then just make your wishes and I can go back to slee-- I mean, I’ll leave.”

Ugh. Alfred felt a migraine coming on. There was nothing more in the world he wanted right now was to talk to Liz about this, yet he had his doubts. She’d probably think I was crazy!

“Okay dude. I want to make a wish. I wish for--”

“You have to say the magic words first.”

“Seriously? What are they?”

“I already read them to you.” Gilbert said with a scowl spread across his face. He pulled out the crumpled piece of parchment he kept stuffed in his trousers and began to read the rules once again to remind Alfred.

“Oh Awesome Genie of the Lamp,” Alfred managed to choke out. He felt absolutely ridiculous! “I wish to have the greatest friend--someone who will always be there for me, someone who I can talk to about _you_ and this weird situation, someone who I can get along with.”

And with a snap of his fingers, the deed was done. “Enjoy,” Gilbert muttered as he began to fade from sight. “I’ll be in your room. Tell me when you’re ready for the second wish. Cya.”

Alfred blinked at the strangeness of the situation. Did I just hallucinate that? Whatever, no big deal right? He picked up his bags and headed to his next class. As the class went on and on about nothingness, he was glad he didn’t have basketball practice. He just wanted to get home and go to sleep. Maybe I’m sleep deprived, that’s all!

 

As he headed home, he was having trouble focusing. The events of the past day were swirled in his head. Still having problems wondering whether he has been having severe delusions or not, he decided that getting some much needed rest and food wouldn’t hurt. He let his mind wander when something a couple blocks ahead caught his eye. There was flashing red and white lights and a multitude of people standing in the street. He thought he could make out a fire truck and a police car, but he wasn’t sure. As he got closer, he realized the people were gathered on his street and there was a paramedics team as well. He pedaled up to the scene and saw that they were stopped in front of Liz’s house. And he slammed the breaks.

“There seems to have been an accident,” he heard one bystander say.

He pushed his way through the crowd, searching for his childhood friend. He spotted a paramedic pushing a cart with someone on it towards the truck. He ran towards the man, dreading the worst. “Hey, mister!”

The man didn’t turn around, too focused on the problem at hand. Alfred eventually caught up with the man and peered onto the cart.

It was Liz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur will come in the next chapter, I swear! I'll try my best to update within the next week. I have final exams up until Thursday, so I'll definitely try to update after then.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred stared at the wall for a good forty-five minutes. He felt his world come crashing down around him. After seeing his childhood friend and neighbor carted off to the hospital in critical condition, he wanted nothing more than to escape this world. To become someone of a fantasy story; to run away.

 _But that’s impossible._ As much as his champion facade masked his worst moments, it failed him now.

He looked up and peered out the window. The crowd of people that littered the street hours ago had dispersed, it was empty now. The house next to his gave off a solemn feel, in contrast to its usual perky aura.

Turning his attention to his mess of a room, he saw Gilbert sitting on his bed, flipping through a comic book. He was grinning to himself. Absolutely angry at him for his lack of compassion, Alfred grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room. He heard Gilbert yell at him but he brushed it off. He climbed into his car and turned it on.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gilbert asked, slightly exasperated. Somehow he had ended up in the passenger seat.

Alfred coldly ignored him. He had no business knowing where or what he was going to do. After all, he had just been all smug in his own bedroom. Especially after what had just happened, Alfred had zero tolerance for him at this moment.

He began to make his way to the local hospital, in hopes to find Liz and get a hold on the situation. He hated how everything that had happened in the past few days were totally out of his control. He truly hated it.

 

Gilbert had tagged along and had been pestering him the entire car ride. As he arrived at the hospital, he inquired with the clerk at the counter where his friend was.

“Sorry, sir, but no visitors are allowed right now.”

“I’m a close friend!”

“Sir, no visitors are allowed at this moment. I can take your phone number and let you know when you will be able to visit her.”

“Ugh. Forget it. I’ll wait.”

He made his way to the waiting room and slumped in a chair. Gilbert was still with him, with that ever-irritating smug grin spread across his face.

“So..what are you going to do?” Gilbert questioned.

Alfred grumbled, learning his lesson not to speak to him in public. He didn’t want to look like a crazy person. He slumped in the chair and hoped that he would be able to visit Liz soon, although he was prepared to stay all night if he had to.

 

It was six o’clock in the morning, the following day. Alfred had fallen asleep in the waiting room and Gilbert had woken him up with his obnoxious snoring. Alfred let him be and went back to the counter that had rejected him a few hours earlier.

“Can I see her now?” he asked the receptionist.

With the click of keys on the keyboard and a couple minutes of mindless scrolling through the patient list, the receptionist had pulled up Liz’s file.  

“Of course,” the woman replied. She gave him instructions to her room and he thanked her graciously.

 

He knocked on the door, hoping she was awake.

“Hm? Come on..in,” she said weakly.

He stepped in and sat next to her, on a chair adjacent to the bed. He looked at her; her once strong and mighty figure had vanished into a frail one, her remarkable aptitude for appearing as Alfred’s hero had diminished into meekness. She had wounds on her head and near her neck.

“What happened to you?” Alfred asked, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

“There...was an..intruder,” she quietly began. Alfred put his face in his hands, wondering why his friend had to be the recipient of such hateful things. “Alfred?”

“Y-yeah?” he managed to choke out.

“Can you..leave for awhile? I want...to rest for… a little bit.”

“Oh. Uh, sure. Yeah.”

“Thank you, Alfred. I’m glad to have such a great friend.”

He nodded and slowly stood up. He glanced at her one more time before leaving. Little did he know, that would be the last time he would look at her.

 

Later that day, Alfred had gotten a phone call from the hospital. Liz had died three and a half hours after he had left. He hung up the phone and stared out the window for a good amount of time. He unknowingly walked up the stairs into his room and lay on his bed. He was there for two days before his mother had walked in and shocked him out of his trance. Gilbert had been in his room the entire time, still flipping through comic books. Alfred had begun to wonder why he found them so fascinating. Gilbert had begun to wonder why Alfred wasn’t questioning him about his wish.

 

The week was spent lying in Alfred’s room, doing absolutely nothing. Liz’s funeral was today and Alfred didn’t bother to show up. He couldn’t. If he couldn’t save Liz from a petty intruder, then there was no way he could even think of showing up, in front of her family and friends.

“Hey, dude. Get up. Look outside,” Gilbert finally managed to say.

Alfred ignored it and lay on the bed.

“Seriously dude. Look outside.”

He didn’t move.

“It involves Liz’s house.”

Alfred slowly got up. His eyes were puffy, but his face was dry. He didn’t have any tears left. He peered out the window and saw someone walk towards the house with a crew of movers behind him. The man below looked directly up at Alfred. Alfred looked away, not wanting to deal with anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, kind of a slow chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Now that I'm on break, I should have plenty of free time to work on this fic. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred rang the doorbell, and moments later a man appeared. He was noticeably shorter than Alfred, had messy blonde hair, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The man who was apparently to be Alfred’s new neighbor was leanly built, in comparison to Alfred’s muscular build. The smaller man glanced up at Alfred with a scowl on his face.

“Can I help you?” he asked, not changing his expression in the least. He spoke with a British accent, something totally foreign to Alfred. “I’m quite busy, you know. So many boxes left to unpack.”

“U-uh,” Alfred began. He wasn’t prepared for an attitude, although it was justified-- he wouldn’t really like some stranger coming to his house right after he moved in, anyways. “Just wanted to introduce myself. I’m your neighbor, the house right over there! My name is Alfred F. Jones, I hope we can get along!”

The stranger’s eye twitched and Gilbert snickered at Alfred. He hadn’t even realized Gilbert had tagged along, damn him! He was just trying to greet his new neighbor and be a friendly citizen--wasn’t that the normal thing to do? Why was he snickering?

“I’m Arthur Kirkland,” he said as he stuck out his hand, somewhat reluctantly. “Pleasure to meet you.”

After the somewhat rude incident at the beginning of their conversation, Alfred wasn’t sure whether introducing him to his neighbor had been such a good idea, but he was now reassured. Perhaps it was one of the greatest things that has happened all week. Although Arthur was a tad rude and grumpy to an extent, Alfred liked that about him. For some reason, he was drawn to this man’s personality.

“Well, I think I’ll let you go back to packing now. Bye, haha!”

And with that, Alfred scampered off back to his house, retreating to his familiar bedroom where he had practically spent the last week of his life in. He buried his face into a pillow, earning a snicker out of Gilbert. So many things were running through Alfred’s head right now: _who is my new neighbor and why do I feel so close to him even though we just met? How should I even feel about this, Liz just died! Why is Gilbert still here? Hey, did he ever grant my wish?!_

Almost instantly, Alfred sat up and looked at Gilbert straight in the eye. Gilbert took a seat on a nearby chair, his facial expression practically saying ‘I’ve been waiting for this.’

“So, didya ever grant my wish?” Alfred questioned with a slight edge of irritation in his voice. “My friend just died and I think I could really live with my wish being granted. Y’know, a friend I could talk to anything and everything about.”

“Of course I did,” Gilbert said in the same tone, as he unfolded his arms. He motioned towards the window, causing Alfred to be quite puzzled. “He’s right outside. You’ve already met him.”

Alfred tried not to let his jaw drop, but he couldn’t. He looked at Gilbert incredulously, there was no way this was happening! _No wonder I felt as if I knew him,_ Alfred thought. _I have to go talk to him about everything! If we’re meant to be best buds then he wouldn’t mind, right?! But, now probably wouldn’t be the best time, I mean..he just moved in an all. Tomorrow for sure!_

 

He rung Arthur’s doorbell, anticipating a response. But there was none. He rung once more, assuming that he was just tidying up or whatever British guys do. And there was no answer. Growing a little frustrated, he rung once more, to no avail. Out of slight desperation, Alfred attempted to turn the doorknob, and it opened! Gilbert walked in ahead of Alfred, to his dismay. He shrugged it off and peered around Arthur’s home--somehow the familiar yellow walls had been painted navy blue within the three days that Arthur had occupied the house, the furniture looked much more bland than Liz’s; nearly all of her furniture had ridiculous patterns on it and vibrant colors. Alfred took note of the amount of tea Arthur had sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Man, this place is kind of a drag,” muttered Gilbert. “Looks a little tacky, huh?”

Ignoring his remarks, something else had gotten Alfred’s attention. The was a peculiar smell that wafted through the house. While he initially felt bad for intruding, it couldn’t be that bad if he and Arthur were meant to be good friends, right? Surely, he’d forgive him!

Alfred began to make his way through the house, hunting for the source of the strange source. He came upon a door, which was originally Liz’s storage room. He peered down and saw smoke begin to come out of the bottom of the door. He grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open.

“Holy shit, Arthur are you okay?! I saw lots of smoke and it smelled weird and I--”

He looked down at Arthur, who was dressed in some strange cloak and stood behind of a dirty old table that contained even older and dirtier books. Next to him were flasks with some sort of mixture in it. His face, although somewhat hidden by his cloak, grew redder and redder with each passing second.

“Get….out…..now,” Arthur began. Alfred began to take a couple steps back, the encounter was definitely _not_ going as planned. “Bloody hell, Alfred! Get out of my house! Go!”


End file.
